Ain't Kids no More
by MissesHermioneMalfoy
Summary: Clary and Jace have been trying for over a year to get pregnant. They've spent thousands on in vitro fertilization and finally, Clary is pregnant. What kind of hijinx with our leading lady get into with our leading man? Humor and fluff abound.
1. Chapter 1

They'd been trying and trying. It felt like it would never happen. So as Clary stands in the bathroom waiting for the stick to turn blissful pink or desparaging blue ( again ) she crosses all her fingers. Standing there, fingers crossed and Jace behind the door still asleep, the first lines of pink begin to show and she tells herself not to get excited, not to freak out yet. But the pink creeps higher and she can't hide her glee. After another minute she realizes that all the in vitro fertilization, the thousands they'd spent on trying to have a baby wasn't going to be wasted.

It's 7:30 in the morning and Jace is sound asleep. Trying to contain her glee she slides back into bed with her husband. "Jaceeee…. Jace?" She presses a few kisses to his cheek. Slowly he wakes up, fists rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's 7:30, guess what?"

"It worked, I'm pregnant!"

The smile on Jace's face was immediate. Clary knows he must be just as pleased as she is. He pulls her in gently for a kiss. "Congratulations baby. We're going to have a little Jace!"

Clary scoffs, "Maybe a little Clary though! I kind of hope it's a boy though."

They lie in bed for a few extra minutes before Clary hauls Jace out of bed. And Clary texts the first person she can think of to tell the good news.

[ outgoing text ; Isabelle ] I'M PREGNANT!

* * *

A/N: so this is the beginning of a new story about another clace pregnancy! I wanted to give you guys a taste before i posted the first chapter! In this story Clary and Jace have been trying to get pregnant for about a year, they're in their later 20's ( Jace is 28 and Clary is 27 ) and they've been trying for a baby for ages! Fluff and lemons ahead! This is going to be a story EXPRESSLY about a PLANNED clace pregnancy in contrast to my other story, _Never a Gentleman_ which is about an unplanned Clace teen pregnancy! Never a Gentleman will be more angst and this will be almost entirely fluff! Let me know if you're interested in reading more, reviews are the best way to do that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Smutting it up on the first chapter for the win.

* * *

"I want to wait to tell mom and Luke last, just in case anything happens, you know?"

Jace nods but his heart sinks at the thought of something happening to the baby they so desperately want.

"We should schedule an appointment for me to go see the doctor soon, maybe a few weeks." Clary says.

"Remember you have to stop painting now that you're pregnant." Jace adds. The chemicals in the paint and paint cleaners were toxic and Clary couldn't be around them.

"I know. I'll switch to doing digital drawings. Are you going to work today?" It was now nearly 8am and she knew he had to go into work soon.

"I called in. I want to take you shopping for baby things."

Clary wanted to say it was too soon, that they shouldn't get their hopes up quite that high yet but there's a flush at her cheeks and she's positively humming with happiness. "Ok, let's just get a few things and they need to be gender neutral."

"Alright." Jace pecked her cheek and led her to the living room. "I've been meaning to do this since we woke up." He said as they sat down. He pulled her petite body into his lap and held her close before kissing her, tentatively at first then a little deeper. Their tongues danced for several minutes before Jace pulled back, a little breathless.

Clary arranged herself so she was straddling Jace's lap. "You love me?"

"More than the moon loves the stars." He said with a smirk.

"Wanna show me?" Clary said, her own smirk pulling at her lips.

Jace kissed her again and this time let his kisses wander to her jaw then her neck. He bit and kissed the soft column of her neck until she let out a soft keening noise. Her fingers tugged gently at the soft cloth of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing his washboard stomach and taut pectoral muscles. Her husband was a god, she had it good. Then, just to be a tease because she knew it pried a shiver from his bones, she scraped her fingernails gently over his nipples.

Jace shuddered, but gripped her behind tightly and jerked her flush against his hips as punishment. She giggled, lifting her chin to kiss him, and his hands slid beneath the back of her shirt. He unfastened her bra without removing her t-shirt and cupped her small breasts in his hands with more gentleness than he usually did. His rough thumbs carded just around her raised nipples, teasing her, and she trembled in his arms.

She gripped his hips, fumbling for his belt and loosing the button of his jeans. He was already hard and straining against the fabric of his boxers and she trailed the tip of her finger just along his hip bones, equally capable of teasing him even if she couldn't puncture his ego. He brushed her hands away, peeled her shirt and bra off, and pulled her tight against his bare chest. Their naked skin felt like a thousand points of pleasure, nerve endings searing like fireworks, and Clary took a moment to wonder if this feeling would ever fade.

Jace kissed her as if he wanted to devour her entirely. They fumbled at the waistband of each other's sweatpants. Clary jerked his pants down over his hips and he stepped out of them before tugging hers down to her ankles. Clary stumbled and nearly fell, her fingers clutching at Jace's shoulders. It was only his fast reflexes that allowed him to catch her with one hand at the small of her back. He kissed her again as he lowered her onto the couch.

He kissed a path down the side of her neck, pausing only to nibble at her collarbone and then closed his mouth over her nipple. She arched her back, a small whimper of pleasure escaping her mouth. She tangled her fingers in his hair, guiding him back up to her face so she could kiss him again.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, digging her heels into his behind so that his aching hardness was flush against her core. She rocked against him, moaning into his mouth, and felt him smile against her. He fumbled his way out of his boxers and tugged her panties down her legs, discarding both on the floor. Then, he pressed against her body and the feeling of him was like a bolt of lightning, all at once unbelievably hard and so soft at the same time. It was just like the first time, all over again, so much happiness that it settled in her lower belly like a kitten.

"Jace," she whispered.

He pressed his fingers into her to be certain she was ready. "I love you," he murmured.

She didn't have to say it. The beautiful moan that escaped her lips as he filled her to the brim was enough of an tightened her thighs around his hips and tugged his face down to meet hers for a kiss. Her tongue danced with his, tangling in a motion that set the pace below.

Jace angled inside her, trying to rub along the place he seemed only able to reach with his fingers. Clary moaned, clutching his shoulders like a lifeline, and arched so that her breasts her pressed to his chest. She kissed him deeper, panting, and he broke away to nip at the pounding pulse of her neck. She whimpered as the length of him rubbed something secret inside her.

"There," she gasped out. "Right there."

He reached between their bodies and teased her clit with his rough fingertips. Clary threw her head back, moaning in a way she never had before, and he leaned down to nip at the exposed column of her throat. She shuddered beneath him and he dipped his chest, brushing against her raised nipples lightly with his warm skin.

Jace knew exactly the spot the touch in her clit to drive her wild, these were not the fumblings of inexperienced teens but the expert ministrations for long time lovers. Jace redoubled his efforts, sliding against that place inside of her and stroking her sensitive pearl exactly how she wished.

Her breath was coming in short little gasps and she could suddenly do little more than cling to him helplessly like he was her only anchor in a hurricane. Jace's own orgasm was building in the pit of his stomach, but he struggled it back, trying to maintain exactly what he was doing because Clary finally looked undone at the very seams.

"Jace," she panted and her eyes squeezed shut in a strange expression. "Jace!"

Then, he felt her muscles clench down on him like a vice and her insides were suddenly more wet than they had been before. She tried to say his name, but it mutated, garbling somewhere inside her chest as her orgasm rocked her world. Her fingers twitched, curling convulsively around his biceps weakly. Then, she slumped beneath him, breathing hard, and the final little whimper of his name that escaped her was the ultimate erotic sight. He spilled inside her and then collapsed beside her in the couch.

After a few lingering kisses Jace wandered into the kitchen to get a warm washcloth to clean them both up. Clary was elated, they'd done it, they'd really made a baby and she was going to be the mother of this man's beautiful child.

Jace gives a sigh and she murmurs something 'I love you'.

Usually their morning shower is where morning sex would occur but Jace had wanted to do this right. "You want to shower first?" Clary asks.

"Yeah, you should call the doctor and make your appointment." Jace says, slipping his boxers back on. Clary slipped her clothes back on and even though she'd had breakfast she thought some fruit would do her good.

* * *

An hour later Clary's appointment was made and she and Jace were dressed and ready for the day. "Where should we go shopping for baby things?" Jace asked.

Secretly, Clary had been scoping out all the places she liked the best for baby items and had a place in mind.

"Let's go to Babies R Us?" She says and Jace nods.

They climb in Jace's Audi, and Jace drives into the city to go to Babies R Us. They park and Jace wraps his arm around Clary, he whispers, "You're my angel." To her in her ear as they walk in and she can't help beaming back at him.

As soon as they step inside they're greeted by a store associate that hands them a flyer and Clary flipped through it. "Oh hey, they have really nice swaddling blankets!"

Any other man, perhaps a man who hadn't been trying for nearly a year to get his wife pregnant would have taken this cue to go wait in the car while Clary did the girly shit. But no, Jace wanted to be there for every second. "Remember we've got to get gender neutral stuff!" He admonishes but Clary's off, skipping down the aisles to find them. He lets out a sigh and follows her.

Clary has found, without a doubt the _cutest_ swaddling blankets. They are white with a repeating pattern of sleeping teddy bears. She holds the package out to Jace showing him. ( Again a lesser man might have run away to the car but this was Jace Wayland. ) Clary's phone buzzes with a text and she reads it aloud. "I told Izzy about the news and she said and I quote 'about time he knocked you up.'" Clary's grinning like the cat that caught the canary because she's wanted this so badly for so long.

Jace smiles too but knows Clary must be a little frustrated by this comment or maybe only he is. Their friends didn't know they were having in vitro treatments and Izzy and Simon had a beautiful two year old daughter.

"I kind of want to browse at strollers." Clary says and Jace takes her hand and says, "Lead the way princess."

"Yay!" Clary just about runs for the strollers and Jace laughs the whole way across the store.

When they find the strollers ( which took some finding because they were in the back ) Clary says, "I really want a stroller I can run with so I can take the baby out when I go running." Over the years, Clary had developed a religious like love of running and it's cathartic ability to clear her head.

"You know, maybe we shouldn't look at anything yet, as far as strollers. There's a possibility you might be having more than one." Jace said reasonably.

Clary looked flustered. "God, I'll be _huge_ if I end up with twins." She sighed.

"Hey, I'm just saying!" Jace said, biting back a laugh.

She smiled up at Jace, "Yeah I know."


End file.
